


Shirtless.

by Mazelike



Series: Great, Newtmas got me bloody inspired. [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazelike/pseuds/Mazelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas are about to have sex for the very first time but, as Thomas undresses his boyfriend, Newt tries to stop him. That's when Thomas realizes he's never seen Newt shirtless before. Taking the blond's shirt off, Thomas discovers Newt has a wonderful tattoo on his chest. And he finds that really, really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtless.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M because I'm a shank. No, seriously, I'm sorry about that.  
> Nothing detailed or too graphic though, so I hope you'll still be able to enjoy it.

The door shut close and Thomas pinned Newt against it, holding his wrists up on each side of his face, restraining him and making the blond's belly and lower region burn with need. He kissed Newt wildly, bringing their bodies as close as possible, holding the blond's wrists in a strong grip but caressing the skin there gently at the same time, making Newt shiver and moan huskily.

“Tommy -” Newt panted as soon as Thomas got his lips off the blond's.

“That's for being such a tease!” Thomas said before Newt could add a thing. He saw the blond blush ever so slightly and a smile spread on his face: blushing and aroused, Newt looked even hotter than he usually did.

“I'm not a tease...” Newt murmured in an unconvincing tone.

“You're such a shucking tease... Walking around my apartment with nothing else than one of my shirt and a boxer on right after you got out of the shower... If that's not being a tease, I don't know how to describe it.”

“It's not my fault you can't resist me, Tommy...” Newt whispered brokenly, his hot breath tickling Thomas' skin. Thomas put more pressure on his wrists, pinning Newt back on the door, pressing his body closer to Newt's. The blond British boy bit on his lower lip to stop the moan that was threatening to escape him.

“Who can't resist who now, uh?” Thomas teased, talking directly in Newt's ear and nuzzling his neck slowly. He couldn't help but leave an open-mouth kiss on Newt's sensitive and hot skin and his boyfriend's back arched up against him, unconsciously seeking more friction and making Thomas' head spin. The brunet didn't let go of Newt's wrists completely, but he slid his hands up until he met Newt's sweaty palms. Newt reacted immediately, sliding his hands down slowly until his fingers met Thomas' and the blond entangled their hands, locking them together in a strong grip.

Thomas' lips were immediately back on Newt's, brushing them at first, contrasting with the strength of the grip they had on each other's hands, and neither of them made a move. Thomas stared into Newt's dark and now almost black eyes, enjoying the way the blond's pupils were dilated because of pleasure.

Their breaths were mixing, their lips touching so slightly everytime one of them breathed out that they were starting to tickle from the sensation and suddenly, Newt broke the silence.

“Please... Tommy, please...” Their lips brushed as Newt's shaky and husky voice flooded the room and Thomas obliged within a second. He took Newt's lips between his own and kissed him – almost chastely at first but Newt's grip on his hands strengthened and Thomas deepened the touch, making Newt moan in contentement. Soon, it became more heated and the sexual tension started to grow stronger. Newt was tiptoeing because of the burning waves of desire invading his body and Thomas' own body was starting to do exactly the same thing, surrending to the pleasure he was feeling.

They were now passionately kissing and both of them had trouble keeping their hands for themselves. Newt had tried to disentangle their hands twice, the need to touch and map Thomas' body taking control over everything else but Thomas hadn't let him.

Only when he broke the kiss and slowly mapped Newt's jaw with his swollen lips did he let go of Newt's hands. They shot up immediately and instinctively to Thomas' shoulders and Thomas realised Newt would have fallen if he hadn't been there to catch him.

“I got you...” He whispered lovingly against Newt's perfect jaw. The kisses he was landing there moved down to his neck and Newt threw his head back, baring his neck to Thomas who started to kiss the sensitive skin. He only brushed it at first and anchored his hands in Newt's blond and soft hair, tugging a little at the hair on his nape, eliciting a beautiful groan from his boyfriend.

Thomas let his hands slid from Newt's hair and ran his fingers down the blond's slightly curved back, brushing his butt, making Newt shiver and grip Thomas' shoulders tighter, and ended his course on Newt's thighs, grasping the bare skin and massaging it slowly.

“Can we move this to the bed?” Newt breathed out brokenly as Thomas' mouth started to move lower and reach his pulse and as the boy took hold of Newt's bad leg and locked it around his own waist.

“Of course...” Thomas replied, sucking deliciously Newt's neck.

“Bloody – Tommy!” Thomas anchored his hand on Newt's butt and removed the blond from the door. In a second they were on the bed, Newt pinned on the matress, Thomas' body over his.

“You like controling things, don't ya?” Newt smirked, amused.

“If that means hearing more of these beautiful sounds you make when I kiss you, then yeah, I love that...”

Newt's back arched up at the sole sound of Thomas' voice and the brunet's heart missed a beat.

“Tommy...”

“I wann' make you mine...”

“Oh my – Bloody Hell, please, please, please...” Newt was almost begging, the tension way too strong and his need way too important to allow him to refuse something like that.

They had been together for almost a month now and they had never gone further than a messy handjob that had let both of them panting but relaxed. They had never seen each other naked for real, Thomas realized as he grabbed the hem of Newt's shirt. The blond had nothing else on than this garment and his boxer briefs, his hair was messy and still a little wet from his shower and his dark and dilated eyes were absolutely fascinating. He was stunning. Breath-taking. He leaned in and kissed him, his hands moving under Newt's garment.

“Tommy – wait – wait...” Newt muttered, trying to stop Thomas' hand from lifting his shirt. It was no use and already too late anyway: Thomas had his hands under his shirt, his hot palms touching Newt's hot chest, uncovering his skin.

“What– ?”

Thomas looked up to Newt, only to see that the blond had closed his eyes and was biting on his lower lip violently.

“Newt? Newt, open your eyes.” Newt obeyed reluctantly and Thomas rested his hand flat on Newt's belly, moving one of his fingers in slow circles. His other hand was near Newt's head, and he was now facing his boyfriend.

“Can I take a look?” Thomas asked, his gaze never leaving Newt's who swallowed hard and nodded slowly and gripped Thomas' forearm. Gently, taking his time, Thomas took the hem of Newt's shirt in his hands and lifted it slowly, letting the material brush Newt's skin. The blond let go of Thomas' arm and lifted his chest from the matress to help the brunet take off his shirt. As soon as it was off, Newt's hand went back to Thomas' biceps as his back slowly connected with the sheets of the bed again.

Thomas couldn't help but stare.

What was before his eyes was amazing. On Newt's chest was tattooed a maze. An amazingly drawn and massive maze, starting from Newt's right shoulder and slowly coming alive and taking shape on Newt's chest and moving to his side, coloring the blond's skin. It wasn't the only surprising thing. The tattoo was dark and had straight lines around Newt's pectoral but the lines became lighter and lighter until they completely faded on Newt's skin, creating a wonderful gradation of black, like the tattoo was disappearing naturally, like it had always been a part of Newt.

Newt shifted uncomfortably under Thomas, brushing their hips together.

“Newt...” Thomas let out, a burning wave of pleasure flooding his body. His fingers shook as he reached for the tattoo and the tip of his fingers wandered softly over the colored skin. “It's beautiful...”

“Y – You like it?” Newt asked breathlessly, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“You look so beautiful... It's amazing...” Newt closed his eyes at the words and his back arched up under Thomas' hand and touch. The brunet let said hand slide on Newt's curved belly as he went back to Newt's mouth locking their lips together and kissing him passionately and with so much devotion Newt couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Instinctively, the blond's legs found their way to Thomas' waist and locked around his hips as the blond's hands traveled to his nape.

“You're gorgeous... And I so want to make love to you right now...” The kiss was heated but Thomas suddenly broke it again and moved his lips to Newt's neck. “Can I kiss it?” He muttered in Newt's ear, mouthing at his earlobe. Newt got the idea almost immediately and whined.

“Please...”

So Thomas obliged. His mouth moved lower, left a trail of wet kisses on Newt's neck and shoulder, slowly moving closer to the pectoral and the darkest lines of the tattoo. There, Thomas kissed Newt's nipple and the skin around it, mouthing at the tattoo and licking the skin once just to see how Newt would react. He clearly enjoyed the moans that came out of his boyfriend at his actions.

“I'd never seen you shirtless before...”

“I know – I was scared you wouldn't like it -” Newt moaned and Thomas pressed a hand inside Newt's thigh and brushed it slowly, moving closer and closer until he reached his crotch, teasing the young man by caressing him, shutting the blond successfully.

“Are you a shank, I love it! You're so hot... You look so good Newt...”

“Tommy...” Was the only answer he got.

“You're right...”

“Right?” Newt let out breathlessly, his breathing uneven, his British accent thick in Thomas' ear. “About what?”

“I really can't resist you.” Thomas replied, grabbing Newt's hands again, resting them on the bed under Newt, entangling their fingers with so much strength that Newt's breath caught up in his throat.

“Boxers off.” Newt ordered.

“Who's the one controling things now, uh?”

“Who's the bloody tease now, uh?”

 Let's say that Thomas was more than happy to tease Newt. Well, all things considered, Newt didn't complain either...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I visit tattoos exhibitions! I visited one last week in Paris with a wonderful friend and it inspired me this little thing! I do apologize for the rating, but it really did come to mind like that so...  
> I'm scared as Hell but I really wanted to post it so I hope some of you enjoyed it nonetheless!  
> If you saw any mistake, I do apologize once more, they're all mine for now!  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about this, I'd be pleased to know what's on your minds!  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
